Mad Love
by myfacelikea-mannequin
Summary: "Personne n'a pu me faire souffrir autant que toi. Personne ne m'a donné autant de bonheur." Les disputes, les problèmes, rien jamais, rien n'estompe cet amour fou entre Kurt et Blaine. Alors que plus de trois ans après une douloureuse rupture, les deux âmes sœurs se retrouvent, se redécouvrent, et réapprennent à s'aimer. Et même à s'aimer encore plus.


**Mad Love**

**Résumé**:« Personne n'a pu me faire souffrir autant que toi. Personne ne m'a donné autant de bonheur. » Les disputes, les problèmes, rien jamais, rien n'estompe cet amour fou entre Kurt et Blaine. Alors que plus de trois ans après une douloureuse rupture, les deux âmes sœurs se retrouvent, se redécouvrent, et réapprennent à s'aimer. Et même à s'aimer encore plus.

**N/A**: Bonjour (ou bonsoir) ! Alors voilà la première FF que je publie avec ce compte. Ce n'est pas un UA mais il y a des choses qui sont différentes, vous pourrez le remarquer au cours des flashbacks dans les prochains chapitres. L'histoire se déroule trois ans après la rupture Klaine, et elle ne prend pas les épisodes après "The Break-Up". Le prologue est très peu intéressant mais il introduit bien la situation. Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ! Bonne lecture ! (Ou pas)

* * *

**Prologue **

_**Believe in your destiny  
**_

Nous sommes le 15 mars 2015, et Kurt est debout dans l'entrée du grand appartement qu'il partage avec son fiancé, Adam. Il soupire quand il se voit dans le grand miroir accroché au mur non loin de la porte, et regarde le calendrier à sa disposition sur la table au même endroit. Il soupire encore. Il sait ce que ce jour signifie, mais il se demande pourquoi il arrive encore à penser à ça alors qu'il est fiancé à un autre homme. D'ailleurs, cet autre homme arrive. Adam. Il est gentil, il est bon, souriant et appréciable. Kurt l'aime et l'admire, même si au fond de lui il sait que son amour pour Adam ne sera jamais le même que celui qu'il éprouvait pour Blaine. Pourtant cela fait trois ans que Kurt a rompu avec le brun, trois ans mais pas un jour ne passe sans qu'il pense à lui. Il s'en veut de penser à un autre alors qu'il est fiancé à Adam, mais dans un sens, quand il est avec lui, il ne pense pas à Blaine. Enfin … cela dépend des fois. Il repose le calendrier.

Adam arrive vers lui, il lui sourit et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes tendrement, il l'embrasse en souriant. Et dans la tête de Kurt, tout va bien, il essaie de ne pas montrer que ses pensées s'égarent. Il répond gentiment au baiser, avant de se détacher de ses lèvres pour reporter son attention sur son reflet dans la glace. Il sourit légèrement et arrange le col de sa chemise. Ce moment lui rappelle vaguement quelque chose mais il ne dit rien, comme d'habitude.

« Alors, quoi de prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Lui demande Adam en entourant la taille de Kurt de ses bras.

-Pas grand chose, à vrai dire. Je passe chercher Santana avant de partir travailler, comme d'habitude. Et ce soir elle et Rachel comptent venir manger à la maison avec Finn et Britt. » Répond alors le châtain.

Rachel est sa meilleure amie, et Santana aussi, à vrai dire. Les trois sont proches depuis qu'ils ont vécus ensemble dans ce joli loft qu'ils possédaient à New York, la même ville où il vit actuellement, il travaille à Vogue, alors qu'il était ici pour autre chose, mais il aime son travail, il aime sa vie et admire ses amies : Santana a retrouvé Brittany, et Rachel a retrouvé Finn. Kurt, lui, n'a pas retrouvé Blaine. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

Il se détache d'Adam pour lui faire face. Il lui sourit et le regarde. Il pense que son fiancé est bien trop tendre avec lui, ou qu'il est peut-être aveugle et ne remarque pas que Kurt n'est pas toujours honnête avec lui. Il ne pense pas mentir à Adam ni lui cacher quelque chose, mais si il ne le pense et ne le regrette pas c'est parce qu'il en a l'habitude, il a toujours fais ça avec Adam, il ne lui a jamais dis ce à quoi il pensait vraiment. Ce dernier soupire légèrement.

« Ça veut dire pas de câlins ce soir. Et donc ça voudra dire qu'on aura passé deux semaines sans rien faire. Dit le fiancé de Kurt en prenant un air énervé, peut-être parce qu'il pense que Kurt évite ces moments intimes ces derniers temps, peut-être parce qu'il est inquiet, ou parce qu'il redoute que sa vie sexuelle parte en vrille, peut-être qu'il se doute que Kurt est bien trop ailleurs.

-Je sais. Mais on aura toute l'occasion de se rattraper demain, tu ne penses pas ? »

Kurt dit ces premiers mots en fronçant les sourcils et prenant un air déçu mais au fond de lui il est vraiment soulagé. Il ne veut pas coucher avec Adam alors que ses pensées sont dirigés vers une autre personne, il trouvait ça bizarre. De plus dans sa tête il considère encore la date d'aujourd'hui comme un jour spécial, il s'en voudrait de le "fêter" de cette façon. Pour lui ce jour était un peu comme un jour de deuil, un jour où il avait besoin de tranquillité, de plus. Son fiancé hoche la tête, avec un regard que Kurt connaît bien, pour l'avoir vu au long des deux années passées ensembles, presque trois maintenant. Il sourit encore puis met sa veste. Pourtant il ne fait pas froid, mais il a juste besoin de la mettre pour avoir du réconfort, il ne sait pas pourquoi, il trouve ça stupide, mais il s'en fiche. Il embrasse rapidement son homme en disant un petit "à plus tard" avant de sortir de chez eux.

Il passe la porte de son immeuble et se met en marche vers l'autre immeuble à dix minutes d'ici, où se situe le petit appartement que partagent Santana et Brittany. Il marche tranquillement et ses jambes le portent tout seul, il regarde autour de lui en soupirant encore, ses pensées revenant sur ce que ce jour symbolise, aujourd'hui à l'instant où il marche, c'est son anniversaire, l'anniversaire de son couple avec Blaine, ils fêteraient leur cinq ans ensemble si ils l'étaient encore. Et Kurt ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à ce que serait sa vie si ils étaient encore ensemble. Il a toujours rêvé de pouvoir vivre cette vie avec Blaine, et d'être avec lui jusqu'à la fin des temps. Des pensées bien trop romantiques, irréalistes et désespérées à ses yeux, actuellement. Il fait un pas prudent dans la rue, variant, regardant tantôt le sol tantôt le ciel. Il réfléchit, il imagine, il voit encore le brun près de lui en train de lui répéter qu'il est l'amour de sa vie, ça l'agace de penser à ça mais encore une fois, c'est habituel. Il regarde le ciel, il pense. Il parcourt quelques rues qui lui sont connues, il voit le bar où il a rencontré Adam, il voit le café dans lequel il a rendez-vous tout les dimanches matins avec Santana, il voit toutes sortes de choses qui peuvent lui faire penser à autre chose, sauf qu'il n'y arrive pas, il est dans les nuages. Et c'est probablement pour ça qu'il percute quelqu'un qui lui renverse le contenu d'un grand verre de café dessus, il pose les yeux sur le haut de son corps et regarde ses vêtements maintenant tachés en inspirant fort quand il sent la chaleur du café sur sa peau.

« Oh mon dieu. » Dit simplement Kurt en fixant sa chemise totalement foutue. Il ne pose même pas les yeux sur la personne qui vient de ruiner sa tenue et ainsi son début de journée, préoccupé par le fait qu'il est probablement brûlé là dessous. Il attend les excuses de la personne en face de lui tandis qu'il regarde ses propres vêtements d'un air ahuri. Il souffle et secoue sa main pleine de café. Il attend vraiment un "pardon" de l'abruti en face de lui. Sauf que cet andouille ne semble pas prêt à parler.

« K...Kurt ? » Commença l'imbécile face à lui.

Et là. Là le cœur de Kurt s'arrête totalement de battre. Il connaît cette voix, il l'a entendu des milliers de fois autant en rêve qu'en réalité. Il cesse totalement de respirer et il lève la tête. Et qui il voit ?

« Blaine. », son prénom dit dans un murmure, tandis que son regard croise celui de l'autre garçon.

Il l'observe soudainement. Il le regarde longuement tandis que le silence s'installe entre eux. Il voit, Blaine est resté beau, le même apparemment, son gel toujours appliqué en grosse couche dans ses cheveux, il porte simplement un t-shirt noir et un pantalon de la même couleur, ainsi qu'une veste grise. Simple. Mais Kurt est resté choqué, c'est le même, celui qui hante encore ses rêves, beau, et avec ce regard doux qu'il n'a vu nul part ailleurs. Il le regarde et le temps s'arrête parce que son cœur a vraiment cessé de battre. Blaine est là en face de lui. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fout là, d'ailleurs ? Kurt ne s'entendait pas à ça. Ils se regardent sans prononcer un mot tandis que les minutes passent. Et Kurt revoit son passé devant lui. Il est choqué, il respire à peine.

Il doit rêver.

Ou cauchemarder.


End file.
